1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a bed mat to be used for a sick person (hereinafter referred to "the sick").
2. Prior Art
As a bed mat to be used for the sick, for an instance, there have been what is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. Hei 7-8522. In the bed mat to be used for the sick disclosed in that publication, a mat member is divided in two lengthwisely, each of the divided bags is separately wrapped in an outer bag respectively to form middle mats, which are adhered through a magic tape (a trade name) fastened to the facing surface of the outer bag to form a bed mat to be used for the sick (hereinafter referred to "finished mat"). Since the finished mat is divided lengthwisely, when helping for the sick to move for taking a bath or replacing the mat used, the sick is moved from one of middle mats by turning over to another middle mat and the one mat is released from another mat by releasing the magic tape and taking off it, and the sick is moved to the another mat by turning over. Thereby, the sick who lay on one finished mat can be made lain on the floor where the finished mat has been taken away. Thus, it may greatly lighten the burden of a nurse or female nurse (hereinafter referred to "the nurse") at the time such as when a finished mat being replaced or the sick taking a bath.
In a conventional finished mat of such as mentioned above, since its divided surfaces have been adhered or connected using a magic tape (a trade name), the following problems to be improved reside, that is, since the lengthwise dimension of a finished mat is approximately 2 m, it is inconvenient in handling it i.e. to release one divided mat having such dimension from another half because the finished mat is to be handled with a strong power. Further, although it is thinkable to divide the mat into several pieces of middle mats, to be wrapped with outer bags respectively and connected with connectors, it is time-consumed to take processes at every time to connect or disconnect them. Further, when making easy for the divided mat to be released from connecting surface, an easy releasing of the mat may occur while the sick is lying on the mat, and when it happens, it may be uncomfortable to the sick which causes for the sick to take an unexpectable burden.
Further, since the member of the mat is merely wrapped with outer bag, there can be the following problems to be improved. Usually, a finished mat is covered with a sheet to avoid it from dirtying, the sick such as a bedridden old man excretes sometimes while lying on the bed. In such case, the outer bag happens to dirty through the sheet. Then, the outer bag is removed from the mat member to clean it, but the surface of the mat member is not smooth or slidable, so that there can be a problem difficult to take out the mat member from the outer bag. Further, if such excreta is penetrated in the mat, since it is quite difficult to clean it and take a time to dry it, the sick may endure an unexpected burden.
The present invention is to provide a finished mat which may avoid the excreta from being penetrated, enable to be cleaned for a short period of time, lighten the burden of the sick and the burden of the nurse to move the sick for replacing or prepare the mat.
A means recognized from the description of the claim 1 in order to solve the above problems is characterized in that, in a finished mat to be put on a bed for the sick, a mat member is divided in a plurality of middle mats, which are wrapped individually in a bag to form a middle mat respectively and those middle mats are combined in such a manner as those form a finished mat together by being wrapped adjacently in an outer bag.
Next, a means recognized from the description of the claim 2 is characterised in that said middle mat is made of a material which presents a sliding property.
Next, a means recognized from the claim 3 is characterized in that said middle mat is made of a material which presents sliding property and is processed for bearing a water-repellant property.
Further, according to the means described in each of the claims, it is explained how the above problems to be solved. First, in the invention recognized from the claim 1, the member of a mat is divided into a plurality of middle mats, which are individually wrapped in a middle bag to form middle mats, and those middle mats are combined adjacent to each other and wrapped in an outer bag to form a finished mat, whereby middle mats in the outer bag are independent individually and the finished mat is adapted to be wrapped in double by a plurality of middle bags and an outer bag.
Next, since, in the invention recognized from the claim 2, the middle bags are made of the material which presents a sliding property, the middle bags is smoothly taking out of the outer bag or accommodated in the outer bag.
Next, since, in the invention recognized from the claim 3, the middle bags are made of the material which presents a sliding property and is processed for bearing a water-repellency, the middle bags is smoothly taking out of the outer bag or accommodated in the outer bag and the penetration of excreta to the mat member is prevented.
Further, a manner of a practice of the present invention recognized from the above claims is explained. First, as the manner of the practice of the invention recognized from the claim 1, as shown in FIG. 5, a finished mat 2 to be put on a bed 1 for use of the sick is, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, divided into a plurality of mat members 3 and 5, and these mat members 3 and 5 are wrapped in middle bags 4 and 6 individually to form, as shown in FIG. 1, middle mats 7 and 8. And, as shown in FIG. 1, these middle mats 7 and 8 are combined adjacently and wrapped in an outer bag 9 to complete, as shown in FIG. 2, a finished mat 2 by unifying the middle mats 7 and 8.
Next, as the manner of a practice of the invention recognized from the above claim 2, the middle bags 4 and 6 shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 are made of a material which presents a sliding property.
Next, as the manner of a practice of the invention recognized from the above claim 3, the middle bags 4 and 6 shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 are made of a material which presents a sliding property and is processed for water-repellancy.